


The Looking Glass

by raise_a_glass_to_hamiltrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raise_a_glass_to_hamiltrash/pseuds/raise_a_glass_to_hamiltrash
Summary: A spinoff of "Lost In Translation" by ListenLyss.It's been a year since the 'incident' with Aofie and Ally. Mei-Ling and her daughter move in with Lin and Vanessa and move into their attic. One night, Mei-Ling finds a mirror and sets it up but it's illuminating. She reaches up and phases through the glass with her daughter. Lin comes running in and goes after his sister and niece.What happens when they are teleported into 1780 and Mei-Ling is a Schuyler?What happens when Lin is in St. Croix and is a Hamilton?





	The Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna say sorry beforehand bc I kinda rushed this but I hope you enjoy!

Mei-Ling had just set her daughter in her playpen when she saw it. The tall cloth-covered rectangle in the dark corner of their new room. Curious, she walked over and pulled the cloth off, revealing a huge, beautiful 16th-century mirror. It looked to be heavy and expensive. Where did Lin and Vanessa find this? Did it come with the house? 

Mei-Ling pulled the surprisingly light-weight mirror across the room and into a cleaner and light-filled corner. She looked into the mirror, her tired reflection looking back at her. Her black hair messy. Her brown eyes tired. Her clothes wrinkled and dirty. Taking care of a baby was hard. Oh well, good thing she had her brother and sister-in-law to help her. She traced the detailing around the glass when she heard Lin call her name. Scooping up Mulan, Mei-Ling rushed downstairs and greeted her housemates for dinner.

After dinner, Mei-Ling, Lin, and Vanessa proceeded to have a friendly but competitive card game before the younger Asian took her daughter and retired upstairs for the night. 

Mei-Ling had just changed Mulan's diaper and was about to put the baby in her crib when she heard whispers. They didn't sound like words but was in a soft childlike voice. Curious, Mei-Ling saw that the whispers were coming from the mirror. The glass was glowing, a strange light coming from the reflective surface. Mei-Ling crept closer and closer until she was inches from the glass. She raised her hand and her fingers phased into the reflective surface as if it was water, ripples appearing on the glass. 

Just then, a hand grabbed Mei-Ling's wrist and tugged her forward, sending the girl and her daughter through the glass and to the other side. 

Before she blacked out, Mei-Ling saw a head of red curls phasing through the mirror and into the bedroom.

**~~~**

Lin entered his sister and niece's room and was concerned when he saw no one was there. No Mei-Ling. No Mulan. Just an empty bedroom and a glowing mirror. Curious, Lin walked up to the mirror and reached up to touch it. Before his finger could make contact with the glass, he felt two hands shove him from behind, sending him into the water like glass and into the other side. As his head went through the glass, he blacked out.

The last thing Lin heard before blacking out was the sound of a young girl giggling.  


End file.
